The present invention relates to intraluminal stents generally and, more specifically but without limitation, to intravascular stents.
The present invention comprises an intraluminal stent. The stent comprises a tubular body having a first end and a second end and formed of a plurality of circumferential bands including a first end band and a second end band and at least one intermediate band. The circumferential bands are arranged axially end to end.
Each band is formed by a serpentine strand. Each of the opposing edges of each of the circumferential bands is formed by alternating bends and gaps, and in each circumferential band a bend is opposed on the opposite edge by a gap. The bends forming the edge of one of the plurality of circumferential bands are axially aligned with the bends forming the opposing edge of an adjacent circumferential band.
Aligned bends on adjacent circumferential bands are connected by serpentine links, and each serpentine link comprises a pair of oppositely oriented curves. The serpentine links between each pair of adjacent circumferential bands form a circumferential row, and the rows of serpentine links alternate between left-handed rows and right-handed rows. When the tubular body is viewed horizontally from left to right, the right-handed rows comprise serpentine links having a leftward-most curve extending downwardly and a rightward-most curve extending upwardly, and the left-handed rows comprise serpentine links having a leftward-most curve extending upwardly and a rightward-most curve extending downwardly.
The serpentine strands and the serpentine links are formed of a pliable, shape-sustaining material so that the tubular body is radially expandable from an undeployed condition in which the body has a first diameter and a deployed condition in which the body has a second diameter larger than the first diameter.
Still further, present invention comprises an intraluminal stent. The stent comprises a tubular body having a first end and a second end and formed of a plurality of circumferential bands including a first end band and a second end band and at least one intermediate band. Each of the at least one intermediate band has a first end and a second end, and each of the first and second end bands has an inner end and an outer end. The circumferential bands are arranged axially end to end.
Each band is formed by a serpentine strand forming a plurality of loops. Each loop comprises two legs converging from a gap to form a closed bend, and circumferentially adjacent loops share a common leg. When the tubular body is viewed longitudinally, the bends of circumferentially adjacent loops in a band extend alternately first toward the first end of the tube and then toward the second end of the tube.
The bends forming the first and second ends of the at least one intermediate band and the inner ends of the first and second end bands are radiused to greater than 180 degrees. Thus, each loop has a narrowed portion between the bend and the legs.
Each of the opposing edges of each of the circumferential bands is formed by alternating bends and gaps. In each circumferential band a bend is opposed on the opposite edge by a gap. The bends forming the inner ends of the first and second end bands and the bends forming the first and second ends of the at least one intermediate band are axially aligned with the bends forming the opposing end of an adjacent circumferential band. Aligned bends on adjacent circumferential bands are connected by links.
The serpentine strands and the links are formed of a pliable, shape-sustaining material whereby the tubular body is radially expandable from an undeployed condition in which the body has a first diameter and a deployed condition in which the body has a second diameter larger than the first diameter.